The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial control systems, and more specifically, to model and simulation based control systems for turbines.
Certain systems, such as an industrial control system, may provide for capabilities that enable the control and analysis of a turbine system. For example, the industrial control system may include controllers, field devices, and sensors storing data used in controlling the turbine system. Certain industrial control systems may use modeling and simulation systems for enhancing the industrial control system. It would be beneficial to improve the modeling and/or simulation systems.